Pneumonia is a leading cause of infectious disease-related death in the United States. Generation of new knowledge in all aspects of pneumonia such as prevention and treatment is critical to decreased morbidity and mortality. One important barrier to perform research and generate new knowledge is the paucity of international forums with a primary focus on pneumonia research that facilitates networking and generation of effective collaboration among pneumonia investigators. In an attempt to resolve this barrier we are proposing to bring together the pertinent research community into a two day meeting, ?Clinical & Translational Research in Pneumonia: Defining a Research Agenda for Today and Tomorrow.? This research symposium will provide a unique opportunity to foster global clinical and translational research in the field of pneumonia. During the symposium focused presentations immediately followed by brainstorming sessions will provide attendees with the opportunity to openly discuss innovative research ideas. This original approach will lead to significant, tangible results, including research proposals that will close important knowledge gaps in the field of pneumonia.